


Dark Side

by ChrysCare



Series: Music Meme [47]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dark Side-Kelly Clarkson (Pandora)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dark Side

**Author's Note:**

> Dark Side-Kelly Clarkson (Pandora)

Optimus Prime smirks at Megatron as he circles the Decepticon. The once proud leader of the Decepticons pulls at the chains around his wrists and ankles. 

“What do you want Optimus?” Megatron growls as he continues to circle. Optimus Prime laughs as he steps closer and grabs Megatron’s chin. 

“You know what I want,” Optimus Prime’s blue optics darken. 

“I don’t, so explain it to me,” Megatron pulls his helm out of the Prime’s grip. 

“Are you sure you don’t, terror of Kaon?” Optimus Prime taunts as he circles around the larger mech to stand behind him. 

“I really don’t know what you want, just finish it Prime.”

“I’ll tell you what I want, I want my spark back, Megatronus,” Optimus Prime grabs the mech’s chest plates.


End file.
